charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Billie Jenkins
Billie Jenkins is a young Witch and a main character in Charmed as well as the main character in Chosen. She is the daughter of Carl and Helen Jenkins and the younger sister of Christy. After the Ultimate Battle, Billie deals with her past and moves on with her life and her new Destiny by becoming part of the Chosen with Duncan Phillips and Violet Morgan. History Early Life Billie was born to Helen and Carl Jenkins as their second daughter. Her sister Christy and Billie were both witches with latent genes, as their parents were both mortals. They inherited their magic from their maternal grandmother. Billie had a normal and happy childhood until Christy was kidnapped when Billie was five. While her parents kept looking for Christy, they did their best not to involve Billie and give her a normal childhood. This eventually caused Billie to supress the memories of the kidnapping. Billie discovered her magic when she was in her late teens. Instantly excited and thrilled about her new powers, she taught herself the wiccan ways and became an active demon hunter at night, while going to college during the day. Meeting the Charmed Ones While the Charmed Ones faked their deaths to live normal lives, Paige received a new charge. She eventually tracked her down and learned of Billie's secret. When Billie got in over her head with a couple of demons, the sisters rescued her, exposing themselves as the Charmed Ones. The four witches eventually reached a deal, the sisters would teach Billie everything they knew about magic, while Billie kept their secret and hunted demons for them. Billie grew very close to the sisters, in particular Phoebe, with whom she shared a great friendship. A few months later, Billie had an encounter with a demon that caused the repressed memories of Christy's kidnapping to flood back. For the first time, she now realized that Christy had been kidnapped by a demon. While searching for her sister, Billie gained the new power of Projection. Unable to control this new power, she turned her parents into deadly assassin's while confronting them about her sister. Billie eventually learned to control her Projection power and tracked down Christy. During the same time, the Charmed Ones learned of a coming Ultimate Battle and Piper had to go through the loss of her husband, Leo, as part of the battle to end all battles. Finally reunited with her sister, Billie and the Charmed Ones were unaware that Christy had actually been raised and trained by the Triad to kill the sisters. In Christy's mind, the sisters had become evil and selfish due to their power. The Triad later had two invincible demons kill Billie and Christy's parents as a part of their plan to manipulate them into fighting the Charmed Ones. When the two sisters joined together to vanquish the demons, the truth was revealed. They were the Ultimate Power. The death of parents, as well as Christy's manipulation eventually caused Billie to turn on the Charmed Ones. The Ultimate Battle Christy brought her younger sister to Magic School, which was overrun with demons. There she introduced her to Dumain, whom Billie once thought was an imaginary friend in her childhood. In reality, Dumain was a demon working for the Triad. Together with Christy, they convinced Billie that stopping the sisters was the right thing to do. Due to their manipulation, the three of them were able to turn the entire Magical Community against the Charmed Ones. After several failed attempts, Dumain told the sisters that in order to win the Ultimate battle, they would have to summon the Hollow and absorb Wyatt's powers as well. However, unknown to them, a demon working with the Charmed Ones informed them of their plan. In the end, both sets of sisters summoned a part of the Hollow. The battle following destroyed the Halliwell manor and cost the lives of Christy, Phoebe and Paige. The survivors, Billie and Piper, both travelled back in time to prevent this outcome. However, once Billie was reunited with her sister, she realized that Christy was working with the Triad and had been manipulating her all along. Billie returned to the Charmed Ones and explained what had happened. Eventually, the Charmed Ones vanquished both the Triad and Dumain, but Christy refused to surrender. When Christy attacked her, Billie was forced to defend herself, vanquishing her sister with her own power. The Closing Chapter Six months later, Billie was still distraught about what had happened. While at her dorm room, she was suddenly confronted by the appearance of Christy, who swore to take revenge against the Charmed Ones. Billie was forced to contact the sisters for the first time after the battle to warn them. When Billie arrived at the manor, Piper became furious, causing Billie to run off. Eventually Phoebe caught up with her and used her newly returned power of Empathy to ease Billie's pain. Meanwhile the Elders appeared before the Charmed Ones, asking them to reclaim Magic School. Phoebe brought Billie back to the manor, where Billie explained what had happened. While preparing to go to Magic School, Billie got a message from an unknown spirit, guiding her to a power stripping potion. Once in Magic School, the Charmed Ones cleared out the demons while Billie confronted her sister. Christy explained that she had become an Astral Being, due to her telepathy allowing her mind to survive her body being destroyed. Christy then possessed Billie and confronted the Charmed Ones. While trying to hold off Christy, Phoebe reached out to Billie with her Empathy, allowing Billie to take control over her body. She then used the power stripping potion to strip the powers of both Christy and herself. With her powers gone, Christy was finally able to move on to the afterlife in peace. With Christy at peace and because of her selfless actions, The Charmed Ones, most particular Piper, were finally able to fully forgive Billie for her actions and their friendship was restored. However, Billie was now a mortal, and had made peace with finally being able to live a normal life. Chosen When the Elders decided that a new force of good was needed to replace the retired Charmed Ones, they suggested Billie to lead this new generation of good. The Elder Sandra contacted Paige and told her of their decision. Paige was initially reluctant, as Billie was finally able to lead a normal life. However, Billie herself ultimately agreed with the Elders, having missed her magic and being able to save innocents, and cast a spell written by the Elders to restore her magic and power of telekinesis. Billie learned that is was her new Destiny to form the Chosen, a coven of witches meant to fill the void in the forces of good left by the Charmed Ones. With help from Paige and the whitelighter Mikelle, Billie met fellow witch Duncan Phillips and later found the newly activated witch Violet Morgan. Together, they vanquished a Grimlock that was killing victims around their campus. Ultimately it was revealed that the Grimlock served as a final test by the Elders, to see if they could trust Billie again. In "The Firestarter", the Chosen helped find and save Tyler, a young Firestarter who was chased by demons. Meanwhile, Billie struggled with telling her new friends about her troubled past, though she eventually realized she could trust them and informed them of her past mistakes. The Wendigo In "Under the Full Moon", Billie and Violet sought to free Duncan from a curse after he was infected by a Wendigo. During this time, she noticed that Violet was crushing on Duncan and tried to convince her to ask him out. Meanwhile a guy named Craig asked Billie out and she found herself drawn to a mysterious police inspector named Jake Porter but did not trust him. After breaking into his apartment, she discovered that he was in fact a Witch Hunter, but was forced to work with him to save her friend. Violet later discovered that Craig was the Wendigo and they teamed up with Jake to vanquish him, breaking the curse. After saving his life, Billie felt something for Jake, but he quickly cut her off by telling her that they were not friends or allies, since he still did not like magic. Later, Billie was there to support Violet with her heartbreak after Duncan turned her down by telling her he was gay. The Titan In "Rise of the Titan", Billie and the others were called upon to stop the Titan Prometheus and met the current Guardian of Pandora's Box, Hope. After working together, they managed to stop Prometheus and another member of The Brotherhood, the Harpy Queen was vanquished. During this time, Billie became good friends with Hope. Powers and Abilities As a witch, Billie possesses the basic Wiccan Powers of Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying. She also possesses the active powers of: Telekinesis The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. Billie can also use this power to increase her physical strength and agility and redirect magical attacks. This was Billie's first power and the one she is most skilled with. She displays amazing control over her ability. She once lost this power, but it was restored by the Elders. Levitation The ability to rise up into the air and defy gravity. Billie gained this power shortly after becoming part of the Chosen. It is a natural extention of her telekinetic power. However, she has just gained this ability and lacks control over it. She is still struggling with getting down to the ground after activating her power. Former Powers Billie once possessed the power of Projection, which is an incredible rare and powerful ability that lets the user warp reality without the use of spells. This power was what made Billie part of the Ultimate Power. Her Projection powers were eventually stripped through a potion. Appearances Billie's appearance is based on Kaley Cuoco. *Charmed Season 8 *The Closing Chapter *Chosen Series Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Charmed Characters